


Hearts Fire

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drunk confessions, Elven love, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Weddings, elf king, elk, wanderer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Despite Thranduil being more open to the world, his guards are still arresting those who were trespassing on his land. One elven woman in particular manages to catch his attention and he believes he can offer her a life in his kingdom.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thranduil/Original Female Elf Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hearts Fire

“I really don’t understand why you locked me up. I didn’t do anything wrong.” A tall elvish woman slipped her arms through the bars of the cell she was in and glared at the guard. Her weapons and personal items had been confiscated and her back hurt from falling from a tree.

“You were trespassing on our lands,” the guard responded without moving from his post.

“I’m an elf! These are elven lands! What’s the point of being an elf if I can’t walk on elven lands?” she huffed.

“You are not an elf from these lands.”

“You can’t claim I’m trespassing when there is a path that weaves through the forest as a guide from travelers. How am I trespassing!” she yanked on the bars in frustration.

“Where were you heading?”

“To the wedding! A hobbit and dwarf are getting married, I have to see that,” she chuckled. “Love dwarves, chaotic little individuals. So again, not trespassing, just passing through. A passive traveler going to a wedding she wasn’t invited to. So let me out,” she yanked on the bars again.

“You behave like a human.” A tall, handsome elf stepped around the guard and studied the woman in the cell. The guard stepped aside and the woman huffed again.

“I was raised by humans and spent my entire life living with them. Who’re you?” she eyed him suspiciously.

“Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm.” He placed his hands behind his back. “Who are you?”

“Great, I’m Astra, wanderer of the world, I guess. Can you please let me out? I’m telling you I wasn’t trespassing! I just want to go to the wedding,” she batted her eyes sweetly and pouted. He pondered this for a moment before responding.

“Very well. Given that I’m an invited guest, unlike you, you may attend the wedding as my guest. But you will dress in proper clothing and behave accordingly,” he stepped back, _“Release her,”_ he said to the guard in Elvish. She stepped back confused as the guard opened the door. She stepped out and eyed the king suspiciously.

“Why?”

“Call it curiosity or intrigue.” He began to walk away. She glanced at the guard who nodded for her to follow him. Begrudgingly, she followed Thranduil through the kingdom until they reached an empty bedroom. She looked around and shrugged off her long coat.

“Nice room. This my new prison cell?” she smirked.

“This is where you will be properly fitted for attire for the wedding. If you are to be my guest you will look the part. I will summon my personal chambermaids to select some clothing for you. I will also have your personal items returned to you. Please don’t leave this room,” he paused, “I will post a guard outside the room.”

“As you wish,” she bowed sarcastically. He turned to hide his amusement and left the room.

* * *

“I hate this,” she said as her first outfit was tightened. Two elven women were adjusting the day outfit when Thranduil entered.

“Blue is a nice color on you,” he committed as he glanced over her outfit.

“So is black. Is this really necessary? What was wrong with my clothing?” she pointed to her discarded clothing on the bed.

“It’s tattered, dirty, and old. This is new and brings out the blue in your eyes.”

“Thanks, I think.” She shooed away the chambermaids and examined the outfit in the mirror. “I still hate this. I never wore anything this nice at home. I’ll just ruin it.” She did a small spin to see if she could move in it.

“Tell me why you were raised by humans.” He sat on the bed and watched her study the outfit in the mirror.

“Oh well my mother said she found me as a baby in the woods by their home one night. They were farmers and lived outside a small village. Dad knew how to fight so he taught me from a young age. I stayed with them until they died,” she turned to him and smiled softly.

“How old were you when they passed?”

“Only 55.”

“You were a child. How old are you now?”

“Only 4,758,” she shrugged.

“If their passing was so long ago, why do you still mourn for them?”

“Would you not mourn the loss of one you loved, even if it was long ago?” She stepped forward and titled her head curiously.

“What have you been doing since?”

“I continued to live on the farm until I was about 700 before deciding to go out into the world. I left it with another human couple I befriended. I believe it is still in the family, though I haven’t stopped by in over 200 years.” She turned around and huffed. “Can I please change now?”

“You still have another outfit to try on. How have you gotten by? I can’t imagine a young elf who knows nothing of her culture found survival easy.”

“You act like you’re concerned,” she chuckled, “I worked as a mercenary. I told you, I was taught how to fight. Admittedly, the bow and arrow are not my strongest ability, but hand me two swords and I’m good to go.” she smirked.

“Do you speak Elvish?”

“Enough to get by, but honestly I’ve never considered myself to be a real elf. I was raised as a human, I’ve lived amongst humans for most of my life, I don’t know anything else. I only ever use being an elf to get out of arguments.”

“Or to get out of detainment?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” she smiled innocently. 

“Do you consider yourself a human instead?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I don’t know what I am, but I’ve learned that I don’t belong in the human world and I don’t belong with Elves,” she paused, “I feel like I’d be fine with dwarves but their lifespans are so short it would be depressing to make friends and outlive them over and over again.”

“Dwarves? What about dwarves appeals to you?” He stood and walked over to her.

“They’re fun! No elf I have ever met is willing to have as much fun. They drink, they dance, they sing, they’re loud, I love it! Also I drunkenly slept with one once, which wasn’t too bad,” she shrugged and tugged at her sleeve. “I’m taking this off, turn around or don’t, I don’t really care.”

“I’m sorry I’m going to need more explanation. You slept with a dwarf?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I love how you just skipped over the me stripping bit,” she smirked and began attempting to remove her clothing. “I don’t know what you want to hear. I was out, I came across a fairly attractive dwarf who was equally drunk and discovered he had a thing for elves,” she shrugged, “Not much of a story honestly.” After a moment of fussing she sighed and stepped in front of him. “Do you know how to take this off?”

“I can bring the chambermaids back in if you would prefer?” he pointed towards the door but she shook her head.

“They were under the impression that I don’t speak Elvish and were blatantly discussing me while putting the outfit on. I would rather not have to deal with that again.” She held her arms out for his assistance. He stepped forward to close the space between them and began undoing her top.

“What did they say?”

“They seem to find my entire existence a disgrace. Apparently I have too many scars, don’t bathe, and am attempting to seduce you for the crown,” she huffed at the last comment, “They also don’t understand why you released me from my cell and are dressing me in such nice clothing. I’m not worthy of such nice material, they said, which honestly may be fair.” He finished undoing the top and gently slipped it off her. She wore a small undergarment to cover her chest. He gently lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

“Do not let their jealous comments bother you. It has been a long time since I have shared such fine material with another, and you are the only elf I have found worthy of it. I will have them removed from their positions for what they have said.” He stepped back and placed his arms behind his back. “I assume you can remove the pants on your own?”

“I can,” she smiled and her cheeks were a light shade of pink. “I can figure out how to put the dress on myself. Or wait until the day of and see what happens.”

“Very well. I shall see you in the morning. If there is anything you need let one of the guards know, they will come get me,” he bowed his head politely, “Goodnight Astra.”

“Goodnight Thranduil,” she smiled and bowed her head as well.

* * *

Astra stood in front of the elk with an eyebrow raised. Thranduil walked over with a smirk and patted the elk’s head.

“You can ride a horse, can’t you?”

“Yes, but that’s not a horse.”

“It’s the same idea,” he smirked and held his arm out for her, “I’ll help you on.”

“If I can mount a horse I can mount an elk,” she huffed. A guard nearby muttered something silently in Elvish and she spun around. “Watch yourself, I speak my own language.” Thranduil eyed the guard and dismissed him. She rolled her eyes and mounted the elk. It moved slightly but she grabbed the reins and pulled lightly.

“What did he say?” Thranduil asked. She sighed and didn’t make eye contact with him.

 _“She can mount our king too it seems.”_ Thranduil quickly looked at the other guards with a fiery warning in his eyes. “It’s fine, I’m used to being ridiculed by my own kind. I obviously don’t belong amongst them,” her tone changed slightly and she continued to stare forward. “Shall we go?”

“Do not forgive nor dismiss their rudeness. I expect more of my people and I will not tolerate the judgement of my guest,” he turned to his guards, “Am I understood?” The guards nodded and stepped aside from him to mount his elk.

“I was your prisoner not too long ago.”

“You think too little of yourself,” he gave her a soft smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed.

“I assure you I think correctly of myself. Are we going?” she asked, clearly trying to change the subject. He nodded and they began their journey to the Lonely Mountain. He brought minimal guards and a cart for their personal items. He was much more relaxed about visiting now and trusted that Bilbo would keep things somewhat tame.

Unfortunately the journey itself was too tame. Astra somewhat shut down after the comment made by the guard and was only providing brief responses to conversations. He wanted to speak openly with her, but not in front of the guards.

As they reached the mountain he dismounted quickly to assist her off the elk. She dismounted and smiled politely.

“I suppose that was similar to a horse.”

“I told you,” he cleared his throat, “Shall we?” he held his arm out for her. She took it with skepticism. The large doors opened and they entered the main hall, closely followed by the guards. A small hobbit appeared and made his way over to them happily.

“Thranduil! I’m so glad you could make it. Who is this?” he smiled at Astra.

“Bilbo it’s good to see you. This is my guest Astra. I apologize for not alerting you about bringing her, it was a last-minute decision.” He reached down to shake Bilbo’s hand.

“Your last-minute guest is the least of my problems,” he shook his head, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Astra.”

“Nice to meet you as well Bilbo,” she smiled and shook his hand. “You’re having problems?”

“You have no idea how hard it is to wrangle 12 dwarves, for a wedding I mean,” he shook his head, “and their family!” he exclaimed.

“Dwarves aren’t really that difficult to wrangle, at least in my experience,” she shrugged. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and looked to Thranduil.

“I don’t doubt her experience, but if it’s all the same to you I’d like to settle in our room first.”

“Right of course. Kili can show you where it is,” he turned around, “Where did he go?”

“Why do I know that name…” Astra muttered.

“I’m here!” Kili exclaimed as he trotted over to them. “Sorry there was food I had to eat.” He smiled and then eyed Astra, “I know you.”

“No I don’t think you do,” she shuffled and cleared her throat, “So our room?”

“No I know I know you!” he snapped his fingers, “Ten years ago! We were super drunk, you carried me home!” Astra sighed and Thranduil tensed slightly.

_“Is this the dwarf you slept with?”_

_“Yes, now can we please go to our room?”_

“I don’t speak Elvish but I feel like you’re talking about me,” Kili said with a surprisingly chipper attitude. “Why don’t I just show you to your room? I don’t want to cause any issues in your relationship.”

“No we’re not-” Astra tried to respond but Kili interrupted her.

“Follow me!” he waved for them to follow. Thranduil said nothing but glanced at Astra. He pondered what he would say as they reached their room and told the guards to go elsewhere. “Dinner’s in about an hour so, do what you have to do,” Kili winked and walked off. Astra walked into the room and looked around, closely followed by Thranduil.

“This room feels more like home.”

“Are you truly uncomfortable around your own kind?” he asked.

“You are the only elf that hasn’t openly judged or ostracized me my entire life. Dwarves have been kinder to me than my own kind. Dwarves! My entire existence is a joke to elves and they remind me of it every time I come across them! You’ve seen them firsthand! Your chambermaids and guards think I’m so sort of false elf who is trying to seduce their king,” she paused and sat on the bed trying to compose herself, “So sorry for that outburst, I know that’s not proper,” she said with spite. Silently, he sat next to her and took her hand in his.

“I haven’t judged you because from the moment I saw you I knew there was something special about you. You who roams freely in the world without rules or preposterous ideals of formality,” he paused, “They are wrong about you.”

“I just roam so I don’t get attached to anyone because I’ll outlive them all. It’s not as glorious as it sounds. I don’t have a home, a family, I don’t have anyone. And for one stupid moment I thought I could stay with elves. I thought I could get used to these,” she gestured to her outfit, “formal outfits and maybe be useful as a guard or something. Then they opened their mouths and I knew I didn’t belong,” she shook her head.

“If I may ask, when did you feel you could stay?”

“Honestly, when I met you. You didn’t judge me right away, you opened your kingdom to me, and there’s something about you that’s different. It’s buried so deeply that the others can’t see it, but it’s there. It’s,” she paused, “something innately human.”

“I don’t know that anyone has ever considered any aspect of me to be similar to humans. Though, I used to be quite the adventurer,” he sighed.

“Oh?”

“I journeyed outside my home seeking the beauty in the world. I fought in the battles of man because I thought they were worth fighting. I was a good father, until my wife died in battle,” he paused, “I shut my kingdom away and closed myself off from everyone, including my son. It was only recently that I began to open our borders and allowed my son to venture out on his own. Though, we still keep an eye out for trespassers,” he nudged her lightly. “You reminded me of those times and I believe you can help our kingdom grow once again. You are far above the position of a guard, rather, you’d make an excellent advisor.”

“Maybe,” she smiled softly, “I’m sorry about your wife. I’ve never been in love but I know the pain of losing a loved one.”

“It is a pain I would wish upon no one.”

“Then either don’t keep me around or don’t die.” He looked at her quizzically but said nothing to the topic. “For the record, I noticed you tense up when Kili recognized me.”

“It’s important to be prepared for any situation.”

“Does that include an elf king being jealous of a dwarf?”

“I suppose there are some things one can’t be prepared for,” he smirked.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed and stood. “Alright I feel better. Dinner time?”

“Dinner isn’t for another hour.”

“True, but there’s an entire kingdom to explore and I feel like exploring. Shall you be joining me?” she held her hand out for him.

“Only to keep you from trouble,” he winked and took her hand.

“Probably smart.”

* * *

“CAUSE THAT’S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!” A group of voices sang loudly as they slammed their drinks onto the table. The hall was filled with laughter and talk. The dwarves began singing the song and Astra quickly picked it up and sang along. Bilbo shook his head but couldn’t hide the amusement on his face. Astra chugged another drink and Thranduil sat next to her obviously amused.

“I thought you were meant to wrangle the dwarves?”

“I did! They’re all at the table in one piece! What more can you ask for?” she laughed.

“I suppose that’s fair,” he chuckled.

“Of course it’s fair!” she leaned over to him with a smug look on her face, “I’m a dwarf whisperer,” she whispered and sat back. She also snuck his drink away from him and began chugging it. However, he took it back and placed it out of her reach.

“You’ve had far too much to drink.”

“I disagree!” she turned to find someone to back her up, “KILI!” she yelled across the table. He jumped slightly in his chair and turned to her.

“WHAT?”

“HAVE I HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK?”

“PROBABLY CAUSE YOU’RE YELLING AT ME!” he laughed. Astra turned back to Thranduil looking defeated.

“Ok fine MAYBE I’ve had enough,” she hiccupped and sat back in her chair.

“Perhaps we should retire for the night.”

“Fineeeee,” she grinned but didn’t move.

“Alright I see how this is going,” he smirked and stood. Swiftly, he pulled her chair out, helped her stand, swung her arm over his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around her waist. His guards attempted to step in and help but he waved them off. “I’ll handle this.” He walked them over to Bilbo and Thorin, “Thank you for dinner and the entertainment. I look forward to the wedding tomorrow.” Astra giggled.

“You two are so cute...goodnight!” she said.

“Oh goodness. Make sure she gets to sleep,” Bilbo smirked. Thorin nodded and threw an arm around Bilbo. Thranduil gave Astra a small nudge and helped her back to their room. She was somewhat singing the entire walk.

As they entered the room she wiggled away from him and stumbled her way to the bed, collapsing with a giggle. Thranduil smirked and removed his crown.

“You’re having a good time.”

“Mmm,” she sat up and kicked her shoes off, “How can you not? Weddings are fun! Falling in love…” she trailed off.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ve always wanted to fall in love,” she shrugged, “Be happy with someone. Have a life. I want,” she paused and hiccupped, “Oops. I want to be romanced!” her tone changed to cheerful again and she flopped back on the bed. “Dinner and dancing and adventures and love!” She leapt up, stumbled, and fell into his arms. “I want someone to care about me.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

 _“If you stay I will give you all that and more,”_ he whispered.

“Mmm,” she hummed and closed her eyes. “I’m tired…”

“You should rest. Can you get out of these clothes?” He let her go slightly and she tugged on her top to no avail.

“I couldn’t take them off sober, let's be real here,” she laughed. He chuckled softly and gently helped her remove her clothing and get her into bed. He removed his outer layer as well and climbed into the bed next to her. It was a significantly smaller bed than his and having two people it in wasn’t helping. She turned onto her side and watched him for a moment.

“Something on your mind?” She glanced at his lips and quickly moved to kiss him rather passionately, and drunkenly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, but somewhat hesitantly. She noticed and pulled back slightly.

“Something on yours maybe…?”

“You’re drunk. I will not take advantage of that,” he stated.

“Mmm, ok,” she kissed him softly one last time before curling up into his arms and falling asleep. He held onto her and hummed a song softly as he fell asleep.

* * *

Astra woke up with Thranduil’s arms around her and her face pressed into his neck. She bit her lip and glanced down to make sure they still had some clothing on. She sighed in relief when she found they did and yawned. Thranduil stirred and popped one eye open.

“Good morning,” he said with a yawn. “Hungover?”

“Hardly, just a bit foggy.” She tried to stretch and he released her, sitting up and glancing around the room.

“Define foggy.”

“I don’t really remember what I said when we got back to the room because I was drunk and tired,” she paused to gauge his reaction, “But I remember kissing you. Or I dreamt that I kissed you and just admitted that I dreamt about kissing you which is potentially embarrassing,” she chuckled.

“You did not dream that,” he smirked and looked back at her, “Though you may have dreamt the continuation of that,” he winked.

“Oh I definitely did,” she bit her bottom lip. He laid back down on his side, propped slightly up by his elbow and forearm. “I have to ask though, because I’m struggling to know what was real and what was a dream; what did I say?”

“You talked about falling in love,” he said softly, “and a few other things about what you wanted in life or in romance it seemed.”

“Well...that’s different. I typically start some sort of fight.”

“Only fights you could win I would hope.”

“Define win,” she laughed.

"You define win,” he leaned down with a smirk and she hummed lightly. “Shall I remind you of what you said?”

“I can guess as to what I said. What I want to know is what you said back. I remember you speaking Elvish, but I don’t recall what you said. I’m not sure I properly processed it last night.”

“I believe I offered to give you what you asked for.”

“Thranduil…”

“Consider it at least. I will not stop you from leaving after the wedding, but I ask that you consider what I’m offering. The life I’m offering you,” he spoke softly as if he was afraid of scaring away a small animal.

“I’ll consider it, ok?” she said.

“Thank you,” he smiled and kissed her forehead softly. She blushed and he hovered above her for a moment, waiting for something.

“If you’re waiting for me to decide right now, you’ll be waiting there a while,” she chuckled lightly.

“And if I’m waiting for something else?” he hummed.

“Then you’ll have to tell me what it is,” she smirked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. He practically growled out a curse in Elvish and she laughed lightly. “Excuse me for a moment.” He climbed out of bed and went over to the door, ready to tell off whoever was disturbing him.

Astra sighed and sat up. She could hear the voice of one of the guards and figured whatever was happening between them was over. She glanced around the room and noticed a robe on a nearby chair. Quickly, and silently, she slipped out of bed, grabbed the robe, and snuck into the washroom to change. Thranduil shut the door and sighed, speaking before turning around.

“Apparently we have slept to a concerning hour and the guards thought something was wrong,” he turned around and raised an eyebrow at the empty room, “I’ll assume you’re in the washroom, which is smart. We should be getting ready for the ceremony, we have just over an hour before we’re meant to be seated.”

“Well I don’t know about you,” Astra walked out of the washroom, “But I don’t need an hour to get ready,” she smirked and leaned her back against the wall. She had removed all her other clothing and was only wearing the robe, which was somewhat obvious due to the thin material of the robe. It was delicately balanced on her shoulder and loosely tied, ready to be slipped off with ease.

“While I do prefer to take my time getting ready, I feel there are more pressing matters I need to attend to.” He walked over to her and lifted her chin gently with one hand, the other playing with the tie that held the robe closed. “We don’t have very much time,” his voice lowered.

“Then perhaps it can wait.” She slid her hands up his body and around his neck, pulling him closer.

“I think you’ll find that I’m incredibly impatient,” he kissed her softly and she hummed.

“I have no issue with that,” she spoke against his lips.

“Good,” he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a rather passionate kiss.

* * *

Despite not having very much time to get ready, they both still managed to look rather nice for the ceremony. Thranduil had brought a beautiful necklace for her as well, which took some convincing to get her wear.

The ceremony itself was beautiful, although Bilbo did seem slightly surprised to be given a crown after their vows. Everyone cheered and made their way to another hall for drinks and dancing. Thranduil didn’t feel the need to dance though and stood off to the side, watching everyone laugh and have fun. Astra stood by him somewhat distracted by the moonlight that had begun to shine into the hall. He looked at her curiously.

“Everything alright?”

“Hmm? Oh yes I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Come with me,” she took his hand gently and led him out of the hall. They snuck past his guards and made their way to a balcony overlooking the land. She smiled and let go of his hand, making her way to the far end of the balcony and looking up at the moon. He admired how her blue eyes shined in the moonlight, and her hair glistened as if it was littered with star dust. He walked over to join her and spoke his mind.

“What do I have to do to convince you to stay with me?”

“So it’s changed.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Before it was getting me to stay, now it’s getting me to stay with you. Was I that good earlier today?” she smirked knowingly.

“What happened earlier today did not spawn my desire to have you stay, although I will admit it added to said desire,” he chuckled softly. He held out his hands as an invitation and she took them. They could hear the music faintly enough to slowly dance along with it.

“Why do you want me to stay?” She rested her head against his shoulder.

“I want you to be happy. I believe I can make you happy, if you’d allow me.” He leaned his cheek against her head.

“But why do you want to make me happy?”

“I enjoy your company, and I believe you enjoy mine to a degree. It’s really not as complicated as you believe it to be.”

“And what of your people? They will not take to me with much joy,” she looked up at him and they stopped moving. One arm rested around her waist, the other held hers in his from their dancing stance.

“Your importance will be made clear regardless of their feelings about it. I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior towards you in any form,” he said sternly.

“And what importance will I have?”

“As I said before, you would do well as my personal advisor. And perhaps one day,” he paused, debating if what he wanted to say would scare her away, “perhaps one day as my queen.” She tensed briefly but relaxed as she began to chuckle softly.

“You’re quite forward.”

"Would rather make my intentions known so that you can make an informed decision about staying.”

“If you must know, I’ve already made a decision. I made it while Thorin and Bilbo were exchanging their rather chaotic vows.”

“And?”

“And I thought how nice it would be to be in their place someday. Then I realized for that to happen I needed to stay with you. So I will stay, under the condition that I am allowed to ease into everything. It’ll be a very different life from the one I’ve been leading and I’ll need some time to properly adjust. Especially to the clothing,” she glanced down at the dress.

“Darling you take all the time you need,” he smiled happily and kissed her.

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Nothing,” she giggled, “I just wanted to see if that’d work,” she kissed him softly and they slow danced in the moonlight, thinking of their future to come.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on my works follow my Twitter: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated on 3/4/2021


End file.
